Justice, Revenge
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Justice is swift. Revenge is sweet. Sequel to Fury.


This is the sequel to Fury. If you haven't read that, you might be lost reading this. LOL. Enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

A single, dingy light bulb swung eerily from the ceiling. In the middle of the room, just under the light bulb, was a man gagged and bound to a stiff chair. There was a bag over his head for good measure, but he was completely silent.

The only door in the room opened, and Sam Axe sauntered into the room. "Well, well, well. You've been a busy boy, Daryl." He flipped through the file in his hands. "Arson, grand larceny, attempted murder, murder…" Sam clucked his tongue.

The man tied to the chair stiffened, but didn't make a sound.

Sam moved closer and yanked the bag off of Daryl's head. "You could have flown under our radar, and probably gotten away with all that shit. But this…" Sam held up a picture and shoved it in Daryl's face. "This is where you screwed the pooch."

Daryl stared at the picture, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

The older man nodded. "Good. Now we're getting somewhere." Sam put the picture away. "Six weeks ago, you killed that man. I don't know why. And frankly, I don't give a shit. All that matters is that you killed him." He pulled out a rusty switchblade and revealed the blade with a flick of his wrist.

Daryl watched the knife with dark eyes.

Sam ran his thumb along the handle of the knife. "You see, Daryl, the man you killed was a very good friend of mine. His name was Michael. But you already knew that." Coming closer, Sam ripped the tape off of Daryl's mouth.

Immediately Daryl yelled for help, and he was promptly rewarded with a hit that slammed his head to the side.

Sam smiled. "Call for help. This room is soundproof. The only people who will hear you are me, and Fiona."

"F-Fiona?" Daryl croaked, confused.

"Mm hmm. Fiona Glenanne. The man you shot, Michael, was her boyfriend." Sam pulled up another chair and sat down in front of Daryl. "Michael was my best friend. But he was the love of Fiona's life. You killed him, and now Fiona has no other goal than to slowly torture you until you die, or until she gets bored and feeds you C-4." He smirked at the brief look of fear that appeared on Daryl's face.

Admittedly, he was wary of this plan at the start. Fiona went crazy with grief, and they both wanted to see the man who took Michael from them pay. But Fiona wanted to make that man suffer as much as they had, and that was where Sam got nervous. But he soon realized that she was going to do this with or without him. Michael was already gone. He couldn't lose Fiona, too. So he agreed to help her track down Michael's killer and bring him to justice.

Their justice.

Now he was face to face with Michael's murderer, while Fiona was readying herself outside.

He leaned closer to Daryl, bringing the knife to rest against his cheek. "She'll be in here soon, and the party can get started. But while we're waiting…" He dug the knife in, dragging it along Daryl's cheek and smiling when blood began to ooze from the wound.

Daryl winced, but didn't make a sound.

"Oh, a tough guy? Well, no worries. Fiona will take care of that very shortly."

The man bound to the chair remained as still as he possibly could.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Sam's grin widened. "Sounds like she's here early."

Still silent, Daryl watched as a diminutive, blue eyed woman slowly entered the room. By all appearances, she seemed perfectly normal, like any other woman in the world. But when he saw her eyes, his blood ran cold. Her eyes were completely devoid of any warmth, of any life at all. All he saw was rage and murder lust.

Fiona came to a stop in front of Daryl. Reaching into her pocket, she produced what looked like a garage door opener. But of course it wasn't. She looked at Daryl. "Do you know who I am?"

Sam took a few steps back and leaned against the wall.

Daryl swallowed hard. "F-Fiona Glenanne."

"That's right," she purred. Her hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his chin with surprising strength. "I was there when you shot Michael Westen. I held him in my arms as he bled to death from the bullet wound you inflicted. Now, I'm going to watch you die."

"You wouldn't…"

Her hand moved from his chin to his throat. "I wouldn't?" She slowly applied pressure to his throat, and a frightening smile appeared on his face as fear crept into his eyes. "When you killed him, you took away my only reason for living. And when I kill you, I'm going to disappear." She held up the device in her free hand. "All of this will disappear. But don't worry. That won't happen for a few hours. Not until I'm bored with you." She suddenly released his neck, and Daryl gasped.

Sam watched Fiona, and a small part of him wanted to stop her. But she was right. Michael's death had killed the part of her that cared. She was never going to be the same again.

Reaching into her pocket, Fiona pulled out a ring and showed it to Daryl. "The night before you took him from me, Michael asked me to marry him. I loved him more than anything else in this world. And you stole him from me." She turned around and walked over to Sam, gently taking his knife from his hand. Then she went back to Daryl.

"Growing up, my mother always told me you should forgive your enemies. She also told me that revenge solves nothing." She held the tip of Sam's knife to Daryl's throat. "But I think she's wrong. Killing you may not give me Michael back, but it will certainly make me feel better."

Without warning, she thrust the knife into his throat.

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

An hour later, Sam and Fiona stood outside of the warehouse building, watching as flames engulfed it, consuming the evidence and the body inside.

Fiona turned to Sam and handed him his knife. "I know you didn't want me to do this, Sam. But thank you."

He suddenly wrapped her in a hug, catching her off guard. "He was my best friend, Fi. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but I was not going to watch him live for another twenty or thirty years in a jail cell."

She smiled into his shoulder. "He deserved much worse."

"Yeah, but he paid. He paid." He reluctantly released Fiona, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "What are you going to do now, Fi?"

She shrugged and looked past him, to the burning building. "I don't know, Sam."

"Well, whatever you do, you know I'll have your back." Aside from Maddie, she was his last physical connection to Michael.

"I appreciate that." She slipped her engagement ring back onto her hand.

He hugged her again, frowning when he heard the faint wail of a siren. "We should get out of here."

"We should." She gave Sam a sad smile before turning and walking away.

As she walked away, Sam swallowed hard.

"Goodbye, Fiona."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Ten months later, Sam whistled quietly as he reached into his mailbox and pulled out a handful of envelopes and flyers. Ever since that fateful day, he hadn't seen or even talked to Fiona. At first he was hurt, but as time passed, he came to understand why Fiona had gone. It hurt her too much to stay, and she was a woman who had no tolerance for emotional pain. Eventually Madeline gave up asking him where Fiona had gone, and slowly their lives were finding a new sense of normalcy.

One envelope slipped from his hand and hit the floor. He frowned and leaned over, picking it up. It was addressed to him, but there was no return address. He tucked the rest of the mail under his arm, then ripped the envelope open.

Inside, there was only a single picture. His eyes filled with tears as his mind registered the image. Fiona was lying in a bed, and in her arms was a tiny blue bundle. For a long time, he stared at the picture. Finally he turned it over and read the words written on the back.

_His name is Michael Samuel_.

Sam's heart swelled with pride, and he slowly tucked the picture into the breast pocket of his shirt. Then he pulled out his phone and dialed slowly before putting it to his ear.

"Maddie? Hey, it's Sam. Yeah. Listen, can I come over? I have something to show you…"

The End.

A/N: I couldn't help giving it a semi-happy ending after taking Michael from them. I'm a sucker. LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
